Can't take my eyes off of you
by ad-steph
Summary: Some things happened after the regionals. Karofsky wanna apologize and Kurt wanna change his mind due to some things at Dalton Academy. The both students will have to learn a lot about each other and maybe will be friends or more.
1. Wasted time

A lot of things happened after Kurt's transferring and sectionals. First, Kurt is now dating Blaine but Finn feels that something's wrong with that "perfect boyfriend". Second, the Glee guys do their best to make Karofsky living a nightmare each time he's at school. Third, even if Karofsky threatened Kurt to kill him, the singer is worried about his bully precisely how he'll try to accept who he really is. And last but not least, Mercedes wanna know what happened to make Kurt transferring in another school, she knows why but she also knows that her "man" is more powerful than that, the diva thinks that only Karofsky and Kurt know what happened.

On another hand, many things are the same for most of everyone. Finn and Rachel had a fight, as usual, but they'll be back together as usual too. Kurt still doesn't have any solo, because only Blaine has solos and his new "mates" don't seem to like him a lot, and still has problems to "fit in" as his boyfriend says. About Karofsky... he's still in love with Kurt and blame himself each day because the glee folks tell him that it's all his fault, which is true, and by seeing the wedding topper in his bedroom. The jock wants Kurt's return so badly to apologize but it's too late...

So this is where we are, regionals are coming next month and the two schools are doing their best to win that competition to take a chance at nationals.

# Dalton Academy - Middle of the afternoon after school

**Hey Kurt!** shouts Wes, the guy is in a hurry because the Warblers' meeting will be in five minutes but he needs to prepare everything before the guys come into the room.

**Yeah? What's wrong?** Asks Kurt.

**I've got a message for you from Blaine, it's saying that he won't be at the meeting and also he won't be at your usual date.**

**Really?**

Since they were dating each other for real, they took the habit to have a kind of date every Friday night, and none of them missed the "Thursday's lovely date". Kurt is intrigued because Blaine will at least tell it in front of him, not sending one of his friends.

**Do you know at least why?** Sighs the young boy.

**Sorry man, I totally dunno, maybe you should call him,** answered Wes. **Anyway I have to go for the meeting, are you gonna be there? We will preparing a list of songs for regionals.**

**Great! But I'm sorry, I wanna call Blaine first and have some explanations... I don't like the idea of not being the number 1 of his priorities.**

**Alright, seeya then!** Cheers Wes with a fake smile before running like someone was hunting him.

Kurt takes his phone and calls Blaine but nobody at the end of the line, this is totally weird from his boyfriend. As usual the two lovers hide their phones and keep them turned on to send some messages during classes. From now the youg boy is sure that something is going on and not in a good way... Damn where is Blaine and what the hell is he doing?

After taking his stuff, Kurt receives a message which says "Hello babe, you called? I can't hear a thing, I've got no service. Love ya my sweety baby". '_What the hell is that? Where is he?_' thinks Kurt.

Before leaving the Academy, for going at home, the young guy wanted to take the lyrics of the song that he wants to propose to the leaders of the Warblers, maybe he's gonna have his first solo with this? The song chosen by Kurt is "Firework" by Katy Perry, he wants to propose that song to share a mix of his history and a positive message to everybody by singing this song. Blaine helped him a lot about working on it and few things still need some work to have a "Kurtastic" result.

Knowing where the printed music score is, Kurt opened the door of the Warblers' Room. Thinking that his teammates are still in the meeting, the young boy didn't except what he is actually seeing.

**Hi guys, I'm sorry I'm just...** Began Kurt before seeing that nobody but only Wes and Blaine where in it.

**Oh oh...** says Wes blinking at Kurt's face.

**Could you tell me what the hell you're doing?** Screams Kurt and having a picture of his boyfriend and another guy in this room. Only two of them. Here.

**Babe, let me explain...**

**That's not so difficult, we were making out and ready for the next step,** smirks Wes.

By those words, Kurt leaves is phone falling on the floor. For two seconds, which looks like a hour, Kurt is imaging his Blaine having fun with anyone else...

**You what?** Screams highly Kurt

**That's a joke honey, don't listen to him he's laughing. We were just preparing the regionals and I was giving a taste of what will be my next song,** says Blaine with a soft voice.

**You next song? Which song? You didn't tell me anything about it,** tells Kurt.

**Actually you helped me a lot, I'm gonna sing this one,** whispers Blaine by giving a piece of paper to Kurt.

The music score was totally familiar to Kurt's eyes, he knows that music score... because this is the score that he was looking for. Truly it is not Blaine's song but Kurt's song for the regionals.

**You stole my song...?** Asks Kurt in a whisper

**Hey, I didn't steal anything. I just took the same choice as yours but made different modifications for my voice because I'm the lead singer,** answered proudly Blaine. **Now my lovely Kurty could you leave us? I'm kinda busy right now by working on it.**

That is enough for Kurt, it's not the first time that Blaine steals his "choice", he won't have any chance to have a solo Blaine said it himself he's the lead singer and the others are just in the background. M. Shuester never did and will never do this to anybody in the glee club, anybody has the chance to be in front of the stage. A tear feels from Kurt's eye and from now, the young boy decided to make things clear.

[Telephone – Lady Gaga (without Beyonce rap part)]

Kurt looks at Blaine and begins to sing...

_« Hello hello baby you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service »  
In this room, you se-rious?_

Blaine answers by singing but modifying the lyrics.

_Wha-wha-what wanna say huh?  
Is there any problem honey?  
Sorry I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy_

Kurt feels that he's gonna explode and can't take it anymore, he takes the paper and walks straight to Blaine to show the notes at Blaine's face.

_« K-kinda busy »?  
« K-kinda busy »?  
« Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy »?_

_Just a second, it's my favorite song you're gonna play._

_And I cannot talk to you while you steal my song, eh?_

_We're suppose to have a date,  
Remember it's Thursday._

Blaine loses his patience and looks at Kurt in a dark way.

_I'm not in so if you'll excuse me._

Kurt doesn't care about Blaine face now. He has enough of everything from him from now and he wants Blaine to understand it.

_You're kinda busy._

Blaine takes Kurt's head between is two hands and looks at him with his puppy eyes like he has the habit to do.

_Calm baby,  
Down sweety.  
Promise I won't hurt you anymore._

Kurt takes Blaine's hands away from his face.

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

Blaine tries to look at Kurt with an eye-contact because he knows that with this Kurt is gonna calm down and relax.

_Calm baby,  
Down sweety.  
Babe, don't you love me anymore?_

Kurt pushes Blaine because he knows what he's gonna do but he's not "Puppy eyes' puppet" anymore.

_You screwed my head and my heart on the dance floor_

Blaine takes a goofy face, looking at Kurt and wondering what's going on his lover's brain.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh?_

With a loud voice, Kurt takes his cellphone and shows it at Blaine.

_Stop telephonin' me!_

Blaine tries to be close to Kurt and take a nervous voice.

_I'm sorry?_

Like a robot, Kurt does the same action with his phone and repeat.

_Stop telephonin' me!_

The lovers stop singins and look at each other, Wes blinks and doesn't know if he has to go, to leave them alone, or not. Kurt looks at Blaine with an angry look. Blaine looks at Kurt like he is seeing that person for the first time of his life, he's discovering a new part that he didn't know about his boyfriend.

**What do you mean by "stop telephonin' me?",** asks Blaine in a whisper.

**You know exactly what I mean honey,** spits Kurt.

Kurt walks to the door, ready to leave this fuckin' room and be alone to think about what happened, but Blaine doesn't want leave it like this.

**Kurt!** Shouts the dark haired guy. **You just can't leave after this, you have to explain me.**

**Alright...** Sighs Kurt. **As you wish M. 'fit in'.**

Kurt turns back to Blaine and then continues to sing and acts the lyrics to make it as understandable as possible.

_Can call all you want but there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone.  
'Cuz I'm out with my mates,  
And I'm leavin' that hate  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone._

_Can call all you want but there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone.  
'Cuz I'm out with my mates,  
And I'm leavin' that hate  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

Blaine with a scared face, understood that he didn't have to try transforming Kurt into a 'simple student in Dalton Academy'. He comes closer to Kurt and puts his hands at his torso like his heart is talking to Kurt.

_Not that I don't love you,  
So listen to me..._

Kurt moves back and tries to contain himself and he begins to leave some tears again by thinking how manipulated he was by this jerk.

_I'm so sick and tired of the game you're playin',_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm in love with a broadway star.  
Tonight I'm not takin' your calls;  
'Cuz I'm leavin' you._

Blaine blinks, and then a silent break happened. Kurt is thinking about what he said... Then he finally knows that between Blaine and him it was just 'look-a-like relationship'. Kurt walks into Blaine's direction in a hurry like confronting him and continues to sing what he wans to sing.

'_Cuz I'm leavin' you!_

'_Cuz I'm leavin' you!_

_Tonight I'm not takin' your calls,  
'Cuz I'm leavin' YOU!_

By understanding what's happening, Blaine sings to Kurt with an eye-contact hoping that it'll work. And he begins to walks in the back acting with his hands like he is talking to a child.

_Calm baby,  
Down sweety.  
Promise I won't hurt you anymore._

Like a song battle, Kurt walks to Blaine with an angry face and takes a loud voice from now.

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

The older student continues his walk on the back around the couch.

_Calm baby,  
Down sweety.  
Babe, don't you love me anymore?_

Kurt shot at the furniture around him, like a monster.

_You screwed my head and my heart on the dance floor._

'_Do it one more time, he's gonna calm down_' thinks Blaine. And this is what he does.

_Calm baby,  
Down sweety.  
Promise I won't hurt you anymore!_

Kurtzilla becomes really mad and takes a book, to throw it at Blaine's face.

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor!_

Like a prayer, Blaine was on his knees on the floor and begs.

_Calm baby,  
Down sweety.  
Babe, don't you love me anymore?_

The young boy looks at Blaine with a pity face.

_You screwed my head and my heart on the dance floor_

Blaine can't say anything, it is definitively over between Kurt and him and he looks down wondering if he can do something to be back together. Standing up, Kurt pushes him and spits.

_Stop telephonin' me!_

Still looking down at the floor and trying hard to keep his tears. Blaine sings in a whisper.

_I'm sorry..._

Being mad at Blaine's acting like the poor boy who's dumped by a monster, Kurt shows his phone for the last time.

_Stop telephonin' me!  
Can call all you want but there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone.  
'Cuz I'm out with my mates,  
And I'm leavin' that hate  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

By those words, Kurt throws his phone against the wall and the cellular looks like puzzle from now. Blaine and Wes look at Kurt like he's going insane. And the porcelain singer sings his last lyrics before smashing the door and leaves.

_My telephone!  
Ma-ma-ma telephone!  
'Cuz I'm out with my mates,  
And I'm leavin' that hate  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone..._

Kurt runs as fast as possible, he can't contain his tears anymore and cries like a 5 years old. The student reaches his car and thinks about what happened, why did he do that? Why all of sudden he broke up with Blaine his "perfect lover", the only guy who wanted him? Suddenly, Kurt realizes that for a healthy relationship, both parts need to do efforts for to manage issues. Kurt did, too much, his part but Blaine just did puppy eyes... But still, he broke up with that amazing boy, who is in the same school as his. '_Oh lord! What a jerk, dumb, idiot you are_' says Kurt to himself driving to the Hummel's home.

# Hummel's house – Between the end of the afternoon and beginning of the night.

Kurt parks his car and sees Finn outside of the house with a worried look, the young Dalton boy sees also his parent's shadows on the window, like they're talking about something important. Burt Hummel's shadow seems to have a paper in his hands and doesn't stop showing it to Carole's shadow. Kurt goes out of his car to ask what's happening here. Dalton Academy, now here, this night is gonna be the worst night ever.

**Damn it Kurt! At last!** Shouts Finn.

**Calm down cow-boy! I had a long afternoon,** retorts Kurt and he looks at the window. **What's the matter?**

**It seems that we have a problem... **

**What kind of problem?**

Finn hesitates to say the answer, he promised to his mother to don't say a word about it to Kurt.

**Whatever. Anyway, where the hell were you dude? I tried to call you since a hour and I just had the stupid '**_**We're sorry, the number you've reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number or try your call again**_**'**, imitates the football player.

**Don't ask, don't tell, long time anyhow. But back on the main topic, why our parents are like... arguing at each other?**

**Just an issue but none of our business.**

**Is that so? Nothing more, nothing less to tell me about it?**

**Like I told you it's none of our business.**

**Maybe but seems like YOU know, so tell me if you don't wanna lose your masculine attributes.**

**Wo-wo-wo! That is not cool man! First time you talk to me like this, you sure you okay?**

**Are you gonna tell me or not? Because if you don't, I'm gonna right now in the house and ask.**

**Alright, alright! It seems that we're beginning to have... money issues...** says Finn with a soft voice.

**What? You're kidding me, right? We don't spend so much money except for the...**

'_The budget for Dalton Academy!_' thinks Kurt with a sigh. He knows that the school is expensive but he didn't know that it is THAT expensive. From now it's all clear, the recent broke up with Blaine, the money issues. Kurt doesn't have anymore choices. By seeing Kurt walking in a hurry with determination Finn wonders what will happen now.

**Hey! What the hell are you gonna do?** Screams Finn.

**Doing what I have to do for the good of everyone!** Answers Kurt without looking at Finn.

Then Kurt opens the door, takes off his stuff and goes to the kitchen to talk to the parents. The Dalton boy sees his father and his stepmother debating about the school, the money, Kurt's happiness. Without being noticed by the adults, Kurt shouts with a worried voice.

**Dad, Carole, I think we need to talk right now!**


	2. Mister lonely

**A/N note: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy my fanfic, don't forget to review it'll help me to write in a better way. Alright, this chapter is about Karofsky I hope you'll like it. **

**# McKinley High School – Beginning of the day class**

The classes didn't begin yet, all students are talking, yelling, screaming, all things that teenagers can do when they're not sitting in the classroom and acting like sheeps to their teacher. Dave Karofsky is walking on the hallway guessing what he can do this weekend with his friends, it's friday after all. Like all weekends he's gonna watching stupid TV shows and maybe play some video games but when it will be time to sleep... He won't stop thinking about Kurt, his beautiful face and the fact that he made him transferring into another school. Damn, being a jock in the closet is not that easy when you have a crush into somebody who is totally your opposite.

To don't forget Kurt, Dave got in his football-coat, the wedding topper that he stole from the young guy, when he was preparing a wedding or something else. When the jock has a stressful moment or when he doesn't feel comfortable, he touches the toppers and think about Kurt, kinda insane but it helps more than you think. Since Kurt transferred to the Faggy Academy, the Glee club just wants "revenge" and it's as creepy as it sounds. One time they made him expelled from the school again, another time someone lied that he wanted to kill him with a spoon but didn't work, Puck is still wondering why...

By walking on the hallway, Dave takes a look at all students, no Glee guys on the corner... so weird... And then, a slushie came from behind him.

**What the hell?** Argues Karofsky

**Oh hello fellas**, says Mike.

**Guys let's go!** Shouts Mercedes

And then, all glee members, pour their slushies on Karofsky face. Everybody is laughing and Karofsky feels like he was in college, when everybody laughed at him because he was "bigger" than the others, and from now he's loathing himself and runs into the water closet and saw that there are his "jock's friends" but they don't make a move just a "Time to go" and Karofsky is alone in the room. The huge guy has the habit to feel lonely, a little more each day. He never wanted that, being lonely and terrifying the one he loves... He takes his phone and calls his mother.

**Mom? It's David,** begins the jock

**Yeah baby Davy? What's wrong? You don't use to call me by this time.**

**I know, it's just... Well...** '_tell her, tell her'_ thinks Karofksy, **Well I don't feel so good, can you bring me back home? I think I'm being sick.**

**Again?** Screams the mother, **come on David be a good boy and do your classes. If I hear you missed one, once again, we're gonna have a serious conversation with your father.**

**Like he cares...** sighs baby Davy.

**Okay, I'm gonna pretend that you didn't say a word about it. Have a nice day, seeyou at home.**

**Yeah, sure...** mumbles Karofsky.

'_Be a good boy but what is a good boy?_' Asks Dave to himself. Then the big guy looks at himself in the glass, '_a good boy won't do things that I've done_'...

**Maybe you're a boy but you're not good David,** screams the jock to his reflection in the mirror. **A good boy will surely not steal things from the person he loves, like creepy wedding topper, hope, or...** Then he touches his lips. **A first kiss maybe?**

[I kissed a girl – Katy Perry]

Dave Karofsky always wondered if he stole Kurt's first kiss before that "magic boyfriend in uniform from nowhere". Suddenly, Karofsky looks down at the floor trying to evacuate all his thoughts by the only way he knew, singing.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
He got on my nerves, once again, lost my discretion._

The jock looks at the wedding topper like he's singing to Kurt.

_It's not what I'm used to, just so pissed of 'bout you.  
I'm curious for you caught my attention._

Like judging himself, Dave looks at the mirror and sings louder to stop hearing his mind telling him to shut up.

_I kissed Kurt and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick.  
I kissed Kurt just to try it, I hope my family won't know it._

He touches his lips to remember what he felt when he kissed him, and he does a step backward like he's regretting what he said.

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'll try one more time._

Then his heart couldn't take it anymore and he screams.

_I kissed Kurt and I liked it, I liked it!_

Looking around him if nobody is coming, he takes the wedding topper and sings to the "cake-toy" like he calls this.

_Each day call you by fancy names, you just don't matter.  
I want to hold you tight in my arms, just human nature._

Dave thinks that his head is gonna explode in few minutes, he doesn't know what to do now. Karofsky looks behind him like he's apologizing to his family for being someone who's disappointing them.

_It's not what good boys do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey!_

From now a battle begins, Dave's head versus Dave's heart, one wants him safe and the other one wants him happy. The bully is actually being bullied by himself and he turns into the room like a goldfish.

_I kissed Kurt and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick.  
I kissed Kurt just to try it, I hope my family won't know it._

Dave dares to look at his own reflection on the mirror for convincing himself to don't be afraid.

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'll try one more time.  
I kissed Kurt and I liked it, I liked it!_

Looking at the floor once again, he remembers anything about Kurt, his smile, his voice, his lips, everything.

_This boy is just so magical, soft skin, pink lips, so kissable,  
Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it!_

And, Karofsky has a revelation, he looks at himself like he is seeing a monster that he's afraid of.

_Such a big deal, forbidden sin!_

Like escaping the 'confrontation', the guy turns back and closes his eyes and blushes like a teenage girl.

_I kissed Kurt and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick!  
I kissed Kurt just to try it, I hope my family won't know it.  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, maybe I'll try one more time._

Then a single tear leaves from Karofsky's closed eyes before going back to reality.

_I kissed Kurt and I liked it, I liked it!_

"**Oh... my... god!**" Shouts a female voice. Dave opens his eyes being afraid to be spied by one of those glee's chick. During his little song, David wasn't as alone as he thought. He looks at the door and he sees...

**Berry? **Shouts Karofksy. **What the hell are you doing here? Do you know that you're in...**

**In boy's room, yeah thanks I know. I was going to...** mumbles Rachel who doesn't want to share what she wanted to do here.** Anyway, did you really sing this?**

**I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Of course you do!** Insists the diva.

The jock walks few steps to leave the room and join his classroom, then he turns back and looks at Rachel with his usual "mad face" and said with a dark voice :

**No I don't because you didn't hear anything, and if you tell anybody about it I swear that you won't be able to sing any fuckin' songs in that fuckin' choir.**

**Hmm, okay calm down Karofsky I was just sayin' that...**

**That you didn't hear anything, understood? **Says the boy with a low tone.

Rachel approves what Dave said by shaking her head for a yes, and she sees the soprano leaving her... Maybe she can help him someway, after all she knows Kurt and can talk to him. That's it! Rachel Berry found her new mission, Dave's Redemption in the glee club and explaining what he is going through!

Meanwhile, Dave was totally disturbed by what happened, he was just in an intimate moment and that stupid overacting bitch saw, heard him... '_Screw you Berry! You'll payback for this!_', thinks the jock entering in the classroom and sitting next to Azimio. A woman comes into the classroom and yells.

**Hi! I'm miss Holiday and I'll replace M. Schuester, he doesn't feel really well so I'll teach you spanish, alright... Alguien puede presentarse? Por ejemplo, me llamo Holly y soy muy hermosa como podéis ver.**

'_Her? Again? What the fuck is her problem to be like this?_' thinks Dave looking at the substitute like she is a zombie.

**Tu?** Screams the teacher pointing Karofsky's table.

**Hmmm... si?** Says Dave with difficulty.

**Cuando la clase se termina, TU y YO vamos a tener una conversacion, **says the woman seriously.

**What the?**

**A/N note: Next one will be Karofsky and Kurt confrontation, hope you liked this chapter. This one is kinda short sorry because I mainly wanted him to sing and being caught by Rachel. Oh and do you want Rachel to help Karofsky and Kurt or no? ;)**


	3. Figgins' madness

**A/N : Hi guys, sorry it took time because of many issues I've got. Hope you'll enjoy upcoming chapters :)**

**# McKinley High School – Figgin's Office**

**You're kidding, right?** Asks Karofsky

**Oh my gaga! Please tell me you're not serious about that**, screams the Hummel boy.

[Pause on the scene and Kurt narrates his version]

_ Okay let me tell you what happened. Due to some money issues I said to Carole and Dad that I should come back to McKinley, even if the "guy-who-threatened-to-kill-me" is still there, they were confused about that but they didn't have many choices by considering the fact that Dalton's Academy is not cheap. _

_ So, Finn gives to himself the "Kurt's bodyguard" job, which is nice from him but really annoying when he follows me everywhere, I have to go the Women's room to pee in peace, and my first just begun! The principal Figgins told me to come here because he wanted to talk about something. _

_ And now, he's telling me that, as a punishment, this neanderthal has to protect me from bullying or he's gonna be expelled. What the hell? Screw you Figgins! I wonder how Carole, Dad and Finn are gonna react to that "rule"._

[Dave's turn]

_ Like you're the only one to feel sorry for fancy! I didn't want anything than being alone and stop being bullied by that "group of misfits". Seriously, do you even believe it? The bully being bullied! That sounds kinda creepy... _

_ Anyway, for my part Miss Holiday asked me why I made Kurt leaving the school and she's not gonna tell anybody but if I refuse to cooperate she will do something I won't like, to be honest I didn't feel comfortable with her, so I didn't say anything and leave the classroom. Then, what comes around goes around... Figgins told me to come here, and tried to have explanations... _

_ And because none of us said anything, I'll have to be the Fancy's bodyguard as long as it needs... _

[Back to the actual moment]

**Listen young men, until you're not friends I will force you for this. That's it!** Says the principal.

**# McKinley High School – Hallway**

Dave and Kurt walk in the hallway without saying anything, the "bodyguard mission" is on and none of them is saying anything about it... It took few seconds, which look like hours, before one begins to talk.

**So Dave, hummm, I saw you during the "thriller/heads will roll" routine, you were good at dancing,** begins Kurt.

**Hmmm, oh, okay. Well, thanks? **

**No really, unlike Azimio you danced in rhythm. Now I wonder why you didn't try Glee club.**

**Because Glee is for nerds and gays?**

**One more reason for you to be in!** Teases Kurt.

Karofsky pushed the Hummel boy on one locker and whispers with a low tone.

**Listen to me Kurt, that's not because you kissed me that I'm gay okay? And if you tell anyone about this...**

**First of all,** begins the slim boy, **YOU kissed me. Damn it Karofsky, how many times will I have to tell you that? Second, do you even use your brain sometimes? Seriously if I wanted I'll already told my parents, Finn and the whole world that you raped my lips!**

The jock looks surprised and afraid, he does a step backward and looks at Kurt with curiosity '_What happened to him?_'

**How does it feel being the one trapped Karofsky? Huh? How does it feel being the victim? **Kurt takes a face melting madness and sadness.

Suddenly, Karofsky feels like a dumb with a want of being as small as a tiny mouse to hide himself in a hole and die alone, but he still has to protect Kurt's back. After a little walk, Kurt turns to his bully.

**You can leave me here, I'm gonna join my friends from the Glee Club. And you can forget that stupid thing that Figgins told, you don't have any obligation to do that.**

**The point is if someone kicks your ass, I'll be kicked out from this school.**

**Maybe this time I'll kick asses too...** Sighs Kurt with a little smile. **Dave, trust me I don't want you to be embarrassed by your situation, and if you need help you know where I am.**

Without saying anything Dave comes closer to Kurt and frowned, the Hummel boy closes his eyes guessing that he's gonna be punched. Then, Karofsky releases a deep breath and leaves. This is the first time that Kurt felt something weird about what happened, his ex-bully new-bodyguard looked... desperate.

**# McKinley High School – Glee Club's room**

**Oh gosh I'm so excited by Kurt's comeback,** yells Rachel.** But what is he doing?**

**He's talking with principal Figgins, something about Karofsky I guess,** answers Finn.

**Hope that jerk is gonna be expelled,** says Mercedes.

**I wonder why he's coming back, **wonders Brittany, **maybe he didn't like kissing boys**.

The whole gleeks look at Brittany, as usual she's saying nonsense stuff... M. Schuester is preparing some regional things and didn't pay attention to what his pupils were saying about Kurt. The teacher is glad that the boy is coming back for two reasons. First, his team is back again and this time they're ready to win regionals! Second, Kurt is an important element in this club and in this school for proving that he's proud of who he is.

And then, the silence came which worried the teacher and he sees why. Kurt finally comes into the room as usual, like he never left the school.

**Oh... my... gosh**! Screams Mercedes out loud, she is so happy to see her man back, she jumps on him and hugs him.

**Whoahoahoa, calm down Mercedes you're struggle me right now... Can't... breath...**

Mercedes releases Kurt and the boy sees his best-friend tearing up of joy and smiling. It feels so good to be back. All gleeks come to Kurt and give him the "welcome home" hug. Everybody is staring at Kurt like he is an alien or something else.

**Glad to see you back Kurt**, begins M. Schuester, **I hope you enjoyed your holidays, because it's time to work harder and be prepared for regionals!**

**Trust me sir, I'm more prepared than you think**, replies Kurt.

**Well, that's great! But before, we prepared a little something just for you**.

Few minutes later, in the auditorium, Kurt is sitting next to M. Schuester meanwhile the others are on stage. Mercedes switches on her microphone because she wants to say something before singing.

**Kurt, you are my best-friend, my man, you are such an amazing person and you have to know that. So let's make a deal, you already left us once and we don't want you to leave us twice. Promise me, my Kurt, that you won't leave us once again because, we're not ready to say goodbye to you my boy.**

**I promise**, whispers Kurt with a tear of joy.

When the music begins, Kurt knows what they are singing... "Never can say Goodbye" by Gloria Gaynor sang by Mercedes. By hearing the lyrics, the Hummel begins to cry, he is so happy to be back he never felt so alive, maybe leaving Dalton Academy was not that bad. Once they finished their number, Kurt comes on the stage hugging Mercedes and crying on her.

**Easy my boy, me too I'm happy to be with you here**, laughs Mercedes.

Then, Kurt and Mercedes hear someone clearing his throat. When they look at where the sound comes from.

**What the hell are you doing here Karofsky?** Shouts Finn

**Oh well hi Hudson, I just came to bring Kurt to his class**, answers Dave.

**Excuse me?**

**Hell to the no, you won't!** Says Mercedes with her diva voice.

Kurt joins Dave, he looks at his friends and his step-brother who look at him with a confused face.

**Sorry guys, Figgins wants Karofsky to be sort of my bodyguard,** says Kurt.

**Then tell him that you already got one!** Replies Finn.

**He doesn't care, it's Figgins' decision we can't do anything.**

Before leaving the auditorium, Dave smirks at the gleeks especially at Finn who doesn't appreciate this. After all, HE IS Kurt's brother so he has to protect him, but seeing him protected by his bully sounds ridiculous and so random.

Meanwhile, Dave is accompanying Kurt to his classroom before leaving.

**You know you could wait instead of doing your drama apparition**, sighs Kurt.

**Feel lucky that I let your friend finishing her song. Also, I don't like being late for classes.**

**Why do you do that?** Asks the Hummel boy.

**Why do I do what?**

**You know what I mean David, you kissed me and then you act like nothing happened. **

**It was just a kiss no big deal!** Begins to shush Karofsky

**Oh come on you know it is! It means that...** - he looks around them – **that you're gay and you're totally in the closet. **

**Sorry for not being like you fancy, I do prefer staying in my closet.**

**But since that 'kiss' you don't feel comfortable to yourself, you hate people more than ever and you hate yourself more than ever!** Replies Kurt.

**Well thanks doctor, but I've got class so if you'll excuse me...**

**Damn it Karofsky! What is wrong with you? I'm here, trying to help you, to understand you even if you such a horrible monster to me!**

**A horrible monster? That's what I am?** Frowns the jock

**See you after class Karofsky...** says Kurt.

The slim boy enters in his classroom and apologizes to his teacher for being late. About David Karofsky, he sniffles a little bit because the boy who he loves called him "horrible monster"... How can they be friends if one thinks the other one is nothing but a "horrible monster". Suddenly, Karofsky reminds how Kurt looks, he had the habit of acting like a crazy and hysterical bloke but now he seems being kinda... depressed even if he looks happy to be back. '_How can he be happy to be back? I thought his new school has no bully thingy_' thinks the big guy.

**A/N: That's it for now, next chapter will come faster than this one :p. Next time : some troubles with Finn, Dave and Kurt are gonna sing, Rachel will help Dave, and someone will find out the truth. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Unexpected duo

**A/N: Hey everyone! I saw that many viewers read the fanfic since the third chapter's publication but no many reviews. Come on don't be so shy :P. As usual, enjoy!**

**# McKinley High School – Hallway**

The bell is ringing, everybody goes out from the classrooms. Dave is waiting for Kurt next to the door, Azimio still doesn't understand why he has to do this.

**Come on bro! The fag told you that you can stop doing this**, says Azimio.

**Yeah but Figgins said that if he has a problem I'm gonna have too**, answers Dave.

**So you have to play the hero?** Azimio imitating Kurt. **Oh Davy, you are my amaaaaaaziiing hero!**

**Shut up Az'! I'm not gay!**

**Oh Davy protect me! I need you!**

**Stop it right now that's not funny!** Shouts Karofsky.

Azimio frowns at Dave, looking suspicious and leaves him without saying any word. Shaking his head, Karofsky thinks about why Kurt has been so different now, he used to be the proud and shy boy who won't hurt or threaten anyone... The jock wonders what happened in that Dalton Academy.

**Back**, says Kurt coming from his classroom.

**Ok, let's go to the next session,** replies Dave.

**Thanks Karofsky but I think we can handle it**, smirks Puck.

Looking behind him, Dave Karofsky can see Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson crossing their arms. It is an evidence that the two friends don't want David to be Kurt's bodyguard. Finn comes closer to Kurt who makes a weird face.

**Sorry, but I only can protect a lady at a time**, sighs Karofsky.

**Wrong, it's up to us to protect the princess**, answers the Mohawk boy his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

**Just get off of me!** Shouts Kurt and facing at the three boys. **I'm not a lady and neither a princess. I'll go on my own like I always did! None of you is gonna follow me like a pet ok?**

Taking his bag, and leaving the football players Kurt remembers that being in Mckinley sucks, but less than Dalton Academy because he can wear what he wants, he can sing what and when he wants and not only as a chorus in the "Blaine and the peeps".

**# McKinley High School – Middle of the day – Auditorium**

**Okay so, sing something about your feelings for Kurt**, says Rachel with a huge smile.

**Could you tell me why I have to do that?** Asks David.

**To feel free. Songs are great to express your feelings, for my part I love to sing songs about drama, romance and angst because this the best definition of what's happening between Finn and I...**

**Nothing is happening between Finn and you because he dumped you to be back with his cheerio. **

**That's because he doesn't know that he likes me more than that bleachy bitch,** yells the Berry diva.

**Okay, this is where I'm supposed to leave**, begins the jock.

**Oh come on! Don't you have the nuts to sing something?** Says Rachel.

By those words, Dave comes closer to Rachel and shows the "fury".

**Beware Berry girl, maybe you're a girl but I won't have any problem to make your noise as big as your ego!** Hisses Dave.

**Okay calm down Karofsky I was just trying to help, because I have two dads and I know how hard it is to be a gay teenager... **

**Okay... let's just... do this...**

Dave Karofsky takes the wedding topper, that he has everytime with him, out from his pocket and put it on the piano, and clears his throat to be ready for singing the song he prepared, since a long time ago, to express his feelings to Kurt and like he's actually talking to him and singing to him.

**Maybe you're right. Maybe there is something wrong with me. I just don't see how a world that judges you easily, could help me...** Begins the jock

[Part of that world – The Little Mermaid]

Dave takes the topper in his hands and sings.

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it gay?_

Rachel knows the original song, it's a beautiful song but she wonders how it's gonna be as Dave's version. Meanwhile, the guy is like dancing with the topper.

_Didn't you see you're in my head all days?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the guy  
The guy who's not, like that?_

Then he begins to caress the topper, closing his eyes imaging he's caressing Kurt's face.

_Look at these eyes  
Cuteness inside!  
How many times dreaming about holding you?  
Looking around and thinking  
Sure, I've got everything_

The football player puts, once again, the wedding topper on the piano and singing his apologize.

_I've been such a douchebag recently  
I've even been such a big dork  
You've been hurt by the dork?  
I'm so sorry!_

Looking at the floor, and feeling shame by what he did to the boy, Dave begins to reveal his real singing voice which surprises, in a positive way, Rachel.

_But who cares?  
You won't trust me  
At all_

Confessing to the queen of losers, Karofsky felt that a link had been created between them because of this secret love.

_I wanna be, where my fancy is  
I wanna see, wanna see him dancin'  
Walking around in his - what do you call 'it?  
Oh – hand!_

_Hidin' the truth, you don't get too far  
Bully him only makes him running away  
He won't know that I - what's that word again?  
Love him_

Praying someway, Kurt is hearing this confession and maybe will come right now and saying that he's loving him back, he insists on the second sentence.

_Up when you talk, up where you are  
You're the sunshine of my lonely life_

Rachel can't believe what's happening now. David Karofsky hands on his heart, singing that he wants to be Kurt's boyfriend.

_Just wanna be - wish I could be  
Part of your heart_

The Berry girl can read frustration and hope in the boy's eyes.

_What would I give if I could live out of this closet?  
What would I pay to spend a day hand in hand?_

Looking down and clenching his fists, Dave sings with a shy voice.

_Bet'cha somewhere, they understand  
That they don't reprimand their sons_

_Those are great men, and I mean it  
They'll understand_

Turning around the piano looking at the wedding topper.

_And ready to be what I wanted to be_

_Livin' my life, don't be judged like a murderer  
For the first time, I will feel - what's the word?  
Happy?_

The jock stops and takes the topper in his hands looking at the figurines trying to imagine him and Kurt.

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love, love to be your ?_

Looking at the ceiling, hoping not only Kurt but the whole world is hearing is pray.

_Out of closet_

_Wish I could be_

And this is hands on his heart where Dave Karofsky ends his confession by insisting on this last sentence.

_Part of your heart_

A minute of silence appears at the end of the song. Dave feels ashamed of what he sang and Rachel doesn't know what to say or what to do.

**Was I that bad?** Asks the jock.

Rachel doesn't say anything, still in shock of what happened. She gives her best "shock face" to Dave. Meanwhile, Dave understands that what he did was stupid and he should go.

**That was a stupid idea, I'm off**, says David.

**No! David! I'm sorry... **begins Rachel.

**Oh leave it Berry! I know I suck at singing, I wasn't born to be a star like you.**

**That wasn't what I meant. I'm just still in shock because... Woaw you're damn talented!**

Dave hides the wedding topper in his jacket, and grabs his bag before facing the diva.

**If you talk about what happened, I'm gonna make your nose more ugly than it is actually.** Grumbles Karofsky.

**But Dave...**

The footballer is already leaving and Rachel knows that she has to help Karofsky before he does something he could regret.

**# McKinley High School – Sue Sylvester's Office**

Kurt wonders why he has a convocation to Sylvester's office, he didn't do anything. Maybe the coach wants to know some things now he's back? What if she wants to exactly know what Karofsky did to him? He can't out David like this, he knows that it's already hard for his ex-bully new-bodyguard...

**So, Porcelain,** begins Miss Sylvester.** I'm really glad you're back at McKinley.**

**Thank you**, answers the slim boy.

**I guess you heard that I lost three of my cheerleaders, right?**

**If you're talking about Brittany, Santana and Quinn yes I heard. And I also heard about a canon**, smirks Kurt.

**Well, you can imagine that without them I can't win. So... Kurt Hummel would you join us back again on the cheerleader team?**

**Wait, what?** Asks the Hummel boy.** I already joined you once and it failed, why should I join you once again?**

**Because you deserve to be on the spotlight, and this is what I'm gonna do!**

Kurt feels that something horrible is being prepared by Miss Sylvester but he can't refuse her proposition of showing him on the spotlight, giving him the best part.

**Okay I see you're hesitating, let's make this thing clear. In the future you're gonna be the most talented singer in the world. Would you want your fans watching videos of you losing those stupid contest with those misfits on Youtube, or winning national competition and traveling all over the world as the singer of my cheerleader team?** Smiles the devil coach.

**# McKinley High School – Hallway**

Leaving Sylvester's office, Kurt sees his brother is waiting for him. The fashion boy rolls his eyes, sighs and walks a few steps.

**What the coach Sylvester wanted from you? What did she tell you?** Asks Finn.

**Hey Finn, didn't see you. Nothing she just told me that she lost her best three cheerleader and asked me to come back as a cheerleader because she has plans for me.**

**And what did you say?**

**That's none of your business Finn.**

By those words Finn stops his brother and faces him with a serious look.

**Yes it is, because I care about you and we both know that you have to choose between the cheerleader and the glee club.**

**Really? Why I can't do both? After all you're playing football and singing in the glee club.**

**That's different, Coach Beiste is not the devil unlike Sylvester... Wait... did you accept?**

Finn looks at Kurt's eyes and sees and knows that the kind of look Kurt is giving, is a mix of "yeah and proud of that" and "sorry I did it". The tall brother leaves the Hummer boy and walks straight to the Choir-room hoping someone is there. When he opens the door he sees that Rachel is in shock due to something he doesn't know.

**Rachel, what happened?** Asks Finn.

**No-thing... **

**You sure? Because you look-like you saw a ghost or something.**

**I just, heard something which surprised me a lot. Anyway, why are you in a hurry?**

**It's Kurt, we have a big trouble.**

Rachel frowns by what Finn said, is he talking about Karofsky or something else?

**# McKinley High School – Stadium – Football training session**

Puck joins Mike, Sam and Artie they're all wondering where Finn could be.

**You!** Shouts Beiste to Puck.

**Yes ma'am? **

**Where the hell is that Hudson boy? How are we suppose to practice if the quarterback isn't here?**

**I dunno, I tried to call him but he doesn't answer.**

**Maybe he's on his way,** says Mike.

**Or maybe he prefers more singing his faggy songs than practicing,** says Karofsky walking to the coach.

**Leave it Karofsky you're not here to say bullshit about the Glee club,** answers the coach.

**Yeah you should leave, because it stinks the dumbass,** smirks Puck.

Then Karofsky frowns and pushes Puck, the two boys begin to fight but the coach stops them.

**Okay guys, you calm down!** Shouts Beiste.

**That's not my fault if that mohawk boy is searching troubles,** grumbles David.

**I said DOWN! Karofsky three turns of the stadium right now!**

**What the heck?**

**Right NOW!**

The training has been canceled due to Figgins who wanted to make an appointment with all teachers about something about new rules in the school, but David had to stay to do his turns. When the boy finished turning around the stadium he takes a deep breath and sees the cheerleaders standing front of him, then he hears the music.

[Unstoppable – Kat Deluna ("Confession of a Shopaholic" soundtrack version)]

_You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick  
I've got my friends screwing you and my game is really slick  
I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable_

David recognizes Kurt's voice in the group, but since when he became a cheerleader? The group comes closer to the jock still singing.

_You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick  
I've got my friends screwing you and my game is really slick  
I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable  
Save your pity for tomorrow when I'll smash it like a ball  
In the club, on the news I'll be rockin' like a rock star  
I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable_

Kurt seems to be the singer in the cheerleader team from now, and it looks like he has something to sing to Dave.

_So super sonic almost ironic I play it like a game of chess  
You wanted to confront a queen well here you got the best  
I've got the moves to the grooves, you want to imitate it, can't beat me, you will not, gonna!_

The footballer gives a curious look at the singer, 'what the hell is he doing?' thinks the jock.

_Wanna whip me something crazy faster than the speed of light  
Show you the way an entertainer always gets them right  
Don't need to backup plans I'm giving you a shot  
Watch me coming back, you will not gonna [beat me]!_

The slim boy is proud of his routine, maybe Dave will understand that from now he's no longer afraid.

_You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick  
I've got my friends screwing you and my game is really slick  
I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable  
Save your pity for tomorrow when I'll smash it like a ball  
In the club, on the news I'll be rockin' like a rock star  
I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable_  
_Now shake your body,  
Like you got the jungle fever rushing through your veins  
We gettin' crazy and the club is banging through your brain  
When I say jump, you jump, jump is knockin knockin  
I wanna see you jump like this beat is rockin'  
You can't ride my bracelet, kinda fancy but it's how i play_

Kurt comes closer to David still dancing and singing.

_You wanna threat me and see scare and fear out of me  
Maybe I lost it, maybe not cause now got game  
Like a burning flame, yeah that's me, uh huh_  
_You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick  
__I've got my friends screwing you and my game is really slick  
I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable  
Save your pity for tomorrow when I'll smash it like a ball  
In the club, on the news I'll be rockin' like a rock star  
I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable_

Then all the cheerios come closer to Dave walking like warriors like they're gonna fight him.

_I-I-I-I'm no longer afraid  
I-I-I-I'm no longer afraid  
I-I-I-I'm no longer afraid_

All of the cheerios leave in the back, and Kurt faces David with a serious look.

_You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick  
I've got my friends screwing you and my game is really slick  
I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable  
Save your pity for tomorrow when I'll smash it like a ball  
In the club, on the news I'll be rockin' like a rock star  
I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable_

Without saying a word, the Hummel boy leaves the jock. Meanwhile, Karofsky is holding his breath, that song was so dedicated to him. From now it's all clear, Kurt changed a lot and David is not the only person to blame. What about that Blaine dude?

**He changed a lot don't you think?** Says a female voice behind Dave.

When Dave looks behind him he sees the blonde former cheerio and ex-pregnant Quinn Fabray.

**Hey preggo, what's up? Sorry but Kurt can't help you having another baby,** smirks Karofsky.

**I know thanks, and I also know that Kurt owe you for something I don't know yet but it's clear that he's gonna play with it,** says Quinn.

**What do you mean?**

**I saw that routine, it's not a usual "cheerio thing" but a declaration of "try me and I'll kill you" and I was wondering what did you do to him?**

**Like your stupid teammates you know that I bullied him and I'm sorry about that... **begins Dave.

**Yeah I know, but I'm sure there's more... Like... a stolen first kiss maybe? **

By those words, Dave blinks to the girl... How does she know the truth? Who told her? Kurt? That Berry bitch? Damn life at school is gonna be harder than it is actually.

**Hey calm down! I'm not here to say what happened out loud,** smiles Quinn.

**How... do... you...**

**How I know? Well, let's just say I've got some sources. But trust me I put them on the wrong track so don't worry you're safe.**

**Why... why did you do that? After all I made him suffer and I don't deserve it, **asks Dave.

**Because I know that you feel horrible, that you hate yourself for what you've done and think that it's too late to recover what you did. But trust me, it's not David, you can change what people are thinking when they see you. Also, the idea of Kurt and you being a couple sounds kinda funny and hot to me.**

**Okay... But I ain't gonna do anything, why should I change? You saw what I saw right? **

**Told you, he changed a lot, maybe it's your turn to change,** smirks the former cheerio.

**# Rachel's place – End of the day**

Quinn Fabray is less stupid than everybody is thinking, she knows many things about anybody in the school, her recent friendship with Jacob helps her a lot to dissimulate some rumors or to make them a lot bigger. Also, the blonde girl knows that there's one more person who likes juicy gossips because she loves drama... Rachel Berry.

**What do you want Quinn? **Frowns Rachel.

**I think we both know a little secret about someone named David Karofsky, am I right?**

**I don't know what you're talking about, bye. **Says Rachel closing the door of her house.

The former cheerio knocks at the door, at first slowly and then faster and harder to make rude noises.

**What again?** Asks the diva.

**Listen, I'm just here to talk about Karofsky and Kurt because we both know the truth about it and we know that Karofsky is living hell. Maybe we can cooperate this time? **

**Wait, you stole my boyfriend and you think we can both of us trying to work on Dave's situation?**

**It's not about you and, or Finn, here. It's all about Kurt and David,** whispers Quinn.

Rachel hesitates few minutes, of course she wants someone to help her but she never expected that it would be Quinn Fabray!

**Okay but just for Kurt and David, right? After this, I won't talk to you, **answers Rachel inviting the blonde girl to come in the house.

**Don't feel obligate to talk to me right now, I've got my own ideas,** says the former cheerio entering.

**Well I guess it's start for the cooperation about the "Kurtofsky operation",** yells Rachel.

**I'm so gonna regret it,** grumbles Quinn.

**A/N: So sorry about being that late for this chapter, I didn't know how to write it good and to fit what I have in mind (especially about the song parts with choreography XD). Anyway hope you enjoyed don't forget to review ;). Next time, Kurt is gonna be a little bit bitchy :p**


End file.
